plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Monkeyfruit
Kiwifruit (猕猴桃; pinyin: míhóutáo) is a monthly special plant in the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]]. It attacks by throwing its staff at zombies, which stops when it hits one, and spins for a few seconds, damaging all zombies on that tile. When upgraded, its staff spins around for a longer amount of time. Origins This plant is based on the Actinidia chinensis. However, its appearance resembles more a monkey that wears a golden headband and attacks with a golden staff. This appearance and its costume are a reference to Sun Wukong, also known as the Monkey King. Almanac entry Sun cost: 200 DAMAGE: Heavy RANGE: Touch RECHARGE: Fast (Mediocre in game) 猕猴桃可以变出金箍棒攻击最近的僵尸，并对范围内的所有僵尸造成持续伤害。 特点：可对攻击范围内的僵尸造成持续伤害。 植物特征：绿色植物、武艺高强 “齐天大圣、斗战胜佛、美猴王……”猕猴桃恨不得把所有头衔都亮出来为自己代言。但现实总是残酷的，在僵尸眼里他只是个能吃的水果……而已…… In English: Kiwifruit pulls out his staff to attack the nearest zombie and also does damage to all zombies in that square. Special: Causes damage to all zombies in an area. Plant features: green plant, powerful martial art skills "Great Saint, Victor of Buddhas, Monkey King..." Kiwifruit wants to put all of his names out to represent himself. However, reality is cruel, as in the eyes of the zombies, he's just an edible fruit... That's all... Upgrades Plant Food effect When given Plant Food, Kiwifruit gets a giant Monkey King Bar and smashes zombies in a range of five tiles in front of it. Costumed Kiwifruit will now smash zombies twice and stalls them in the ground for a while. Level upgrade Strategies Kiwifruit is a tough plant to use, as it has a very small range, unless you count its Plant Food. And on early levels, it attacks very slowly. In order to be used effectively, you should try to a use a defensive plant such as Small Chestnut Team, Tall-nut or Infi-nut. Otherwise, it may be eaten up easily. Support it with far-ranged plants, such Laser Beans and Winter Melons. Kernel-pult can be used, as if it butters a zombie, it will allow Kiwifruit to attack that zombie for a longer period of time without that zombie advancing too much, though you may also use Stunion or Iceberg Lettuce. If it is supported via Sunflower Singer, it can boost its strength, specifically on later levels, as it gets stronger and attacks for longer periods of time. Gallery kiwifruit.png|HD Kiwifruit KiwifruitIdle.png|Idling KiwifruitThrowing.png|Throwing its staff KiwifruitStaff.png|The golden staff KiwifruitPlantfood.png|Its Plant Food effect ATLASES_PLANTKIWIFRUIT_1536_00_PTX.png|Sprites KiwifruitGT.png|Kiwifruit on a Gold Tile Plants vs. Zombies 2 - New Chinese New Year 2016 Plant - Kiwifruit Kiwifruit Puzzle Piece.png|Puzzle Piece Kiwifruit Costume Puzzle Piece.png|Costume Puzzle Piece Kiwifruit Super-Rare Seed Packet.png|New seed packet KiwifruitGhost.PNG|Grayed-out Kiwifruit KiwibeastTitleScreen.PNG|Kiwifruit in the version 1.9.1 title screen Pci83If.png|Kiwifruit in an advertisement for a boss event 猕猴桃装扮.jpg|HD costumed Kiwifruit Old Kiwifruit Seed Packet.png|Seed packet without sun cost Kiwifriut Seed Packet.PNG|Seed packet Trivia *It was released at the same month when the Chinese New Year begins as a new-year-themed plant, since the year 2016's symbol is a monkey. *Its design is a pun on "Monkey Peach," as Kiwi means "Monkey Peach" in Chinese. *Although it swings the bar to the left before throwing it, it cannot use it to hit zombies behind. *It, Kiwibeast and Kiwi, the unused plant from Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars are the only plants based on the kiwi fruit. *It is one of the two only non instant-use plants that do not have a dancing animation caused by Sunflower Singer, the other being Lily Pad. *It is based on the Monkey King in the book "Journey to the West", with exactly the same costume with the Monkey King. *It's costume, if equipped, will momentarily disappear during its throwing animation. ru:Киви Category:Monthly special plants Category:Slow recharge plants Category:Area-of-effect plants Category:Passive attacking plants Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces Category:Mediocre recharge plants